Gallo Uerlok
Gallo Uerlok was a male Duros who was conscripted into the Imperial cybernetics program until the program's creator sent an Imperial hit squad to kill him for alleged sedition. He was rescued by the Alliance to Restore the Republic and served as a technician in their ranks. Biography Gallo Uerlok was a cybernetics specialist and engineering expert who was born on Duros and worked there for several years before receiving projects on outlying planets. He performed honest work and was rewarded. The Galactic Empire noticed this work and forcibly conscripted him into their cybernetics design program. He was paid a third of what the other staff -who were all human- were paid. -That said, he received full benefits-. Uerlok worked on projects such as the Purge Trooper and Dark Trooper projects, and was helping design a third type of Imperial cyborg combat unit when one of the human designers stole design plans and framed the Duros as an accomplice. Whoever was in charge of the third project -their identity was concealed and Uerlok's low level clearance did not give him that information- sent a death squad to eliminate those who were closely associated with the project so that word would not break out that someone had successfully stolen plans from the Empire and lived to tell the tale, and that a non-human had allegedly worked against the Empire. The Alliance to Restore the Republic's intelligence branch discovered what was happening and sent a force to rescue Gallo from the death squad. Their efforts were successful, and he signed on, working as a technician in their service while receiving even less pay than he did while working for the Empire. Assault on Takodana Gallo was working on a broken down rebel transport vessel when the Empire attacked Takodana. He and the other rebels fought against the Imperials until the end, where they were all captured or killed. Gallo was forced aboard a transport vessel where he watched his superior officer get interrogated by a droid and master interrogator before being executed. The Duro muttered that this was the price of rebellion before a stormtrooper hit his face with the butt of his blaster rifle, breaking his nose. Rescue Gallo was placed in a holding cell within an Imperial Star Destroyer and was brought to the interrogation room. Two novatroopers arrived, followed by two hooded figures who turned out to be a pair of Inquisitors named Ceyla and Rory. Ceyla informed him that it was his lucky day, as he was going to be executed on Coruscant alongside a clone. Gallo questioned whether or not it was a clone of his own DNA before being informed that it was a Kaminoan clone. The cybernetics designer had heard something about Kaminoan cloners while working for the Terror Trooper project. The Duro was restrained and brought aboard a transport shuttle where someone else awaited, a Jango clone who was known by the name "Calamity". Gallo wondered why the man was smiling as the shuttle took off, before they entered hyperspace and exited in Wild Space, where a fleet of starships arrived and met them. It turned out that Rory and Cerya, who were once Jedi, had decided to defect following the destruction of Alderaan. The pair of novatroopers had likewise decided to defect.Category:Character Category:Duros Category:Technician Category:Engineer Category:Cybernetics Specialist Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic Category:Gallo Uerlok